


Introduction to Promptober 2020

by queenhomeslice



Series: Promptober 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Series: Promptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937668
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Introduction to Promptober 2020

Hey all! This is just a placeholder for the upcoming Promptober! I'm impatient and just wanted to create the series, lol. I will be posting a set of drabbles with this year's themes--31 in total. It will feature various ships and scenarios according to each day's theme--stories will be unrelated unless explicitly stated. 

As usual, AUs, relationships, ratings, and etc. will be in the tags, so be sure to read as I post. I'm already working on stories, and I'm so so excited to start posting next week! See you all then. 

Promptober will run October 1st through October 31st. 

Thanks for your support, as always. <3

Love, queenhomeslice 


End file.
